Falling
by fox eye
Summary: Just what pushed him over the edge and caused him to fall. A short one shot of what could have caused the 'lovable' Uriel to fall from grace.


Ants, that's all they were to him, ants.

Uriel stood on a sidewalk in a large steal city he did not bother to find out the name of. Earlier that day he had received revelation; a seal was in danger of breaking. He had been ordered to this place alone while Castiel catered to the every whim of his new human.

Scowling he made his way past crowds of people. The seal was located at the center of a park located in this concrete jungle. Because of this and because of the nature of the seal itself Uriel could not transport himself directly to the seals location. Instead he found himself having to make his way there as a lowly human would. No wonder these simple creatures were always rushing they were infuriatingly slow.

The wind picked up and Uriel felt a few wet drops on the top of his head. Still scowling the angel glanced up at the cloud covered sky and ever so subtly exerted his will against it. Slowly they began to move off and the overall dreary day began to lighten up. Satisfied that he was not about to be drenched while still occupying his new weak human vessel which would surely be uncomfortable. He turned his attention back to the task at hand.

The park lay before him twisting paths dotted with the scattered human. For this he sent a thankful prayer to his father. Not because he was glad that there would be fewer casualties should things get intense and how he hoped that things would get intense. No, Uriel was just happy that he wouldn't have to deal with anymore mouthy, insolent, insignificant little creatures. Not including the demons that he would get to smite, he didn't mind having to deal with them considering that there was only one way that could end.

The sun was high in the sky; now that you could see it, and while Uriel didn't know much about humans (didn't want to know anything about them) he did find it odd that he did not meet more of them in this parked area. He was also surprised that he had not met any demonic resistance yet. He was getting close to the seals location now. He was sure of it, he could feel it.

"Dude, are you sure that we should be doing this?"

"What are you chicken?" Two voices drifted across to the angel and finally something came into view.

Off from the right of the path was a little clearing surrounded by trees with a picnic table smack dab in the middle of it; plus three teenaged humans wearing ridiculous looking robes. The angel watched as one stepped forward a small glass in his right hand and a smaller blade in his left. The angel stared incredulous at the sight before him. Was this stupid little child the imminent threat to the seal that bound Lucifer? One of six hundred mystical and powerful locks to a cage fashioned so long ago even he an angel could not remember the exact date. The seals were powerful old magic's woven by angels and some said even their Father. So how in God's name was what he was seeing now possible?

"In the name of Hathor goddess of the sky, wife and mother of Ra!"

"Dude that's nasty." One of the other robed teens interrupted. "The dude married his mom?"

"Shut up Kyle! Your disrupting the ceremony" The boy holding the knife and cup chided 'Kyle.' "In order for this to work we have to do this right."

"And then we'll get laid right?" The third robed boy asked. "I mean come on we go to all this trouble it'll work right?"

"Of course it will!" The ringleader of the group said before getting back to his 'spell.'

Furious at the sight before him Uriel was ready to lay waste to each of the humans very slowly. But he didn't, instead he watched and waited. Waited for his father to take action and strike down these heretics who dared invoke the old gods of Egypt for their pity wants. But nothing happened, no bolt of lightning no sudden appearance of an archangel like Michael in their true form to at least scare the stupid humans. Nothing.

He watched as the insignificant little worms began to bring their ceremony to a close. Archaic magic crackled in the air around the angel, the seal so close to breaking he could feel it cracking as if it was a physical thing he could touch. And suddenly it made sense; this was a seal of faith woven by an angel long ago. Only to be broken if the children of God were to do something as heinous within its presence as to denounce the lord, or in this case worship a false god.

The seal was holding on by the barest of threads now and still nothing happened to stop the humans. Oh of course Uriel knew that he had been dispatched here to do just that. But why didn't God do something about this? Why didn't he reprimand his children, deal out the punishment they so rightly deserved? Was it true then that God loved his humans more than his angels? If it had been an angel who called to a false god for help they surly would have been struck down. Anger coursed through his borrowed veins, through his very Grace at the thought just as the humans completed their ritual and began cleaning up.

Long after they had gone he still stood there hidden in the stretching shadows caused by the setting sun. Uriel watched and waited for something, anything. But nothing happened; the seal remained in its frayed state long after the humans had left. And that was when Uriel came to a new startling revelation. It wasn't that God cared for humans more than angels that he had done nothing to the kids who had almost broken the seal today. It was just that he simply did not care! He had never seen his father before; only four other angels could claim that honor and one of them now lay rotting in hell for crimes that didn't seem so criminal to Uriel. Not then when Lucifer had been thrown from paradise and not now when he had even more reason to despise humans as he did.

Turning away from the scene before him Uriel began his slow trek from the park back to an area where he'd be able to teleport once more freely. New resolve forming deep within his being. God didn't care anymore; he could get away with anything if he wanted. He could decide not to bow to humanity anymore.

As Uriel walked away, new ideas suddenly flooding his mind, new possibilities he had been too fearful to contemplate before. He did not notice the seal quietly breaking.


End file.
